107278-why-mechari-is-my-least-favorite-race-out-of-all-mmos
Content ---- ---- 1) Mechari aren't Evil 2) Mechari aren't robots; they are sentient crystals with prosthetic bodies made from super advanced exanite-blended material that is not a rigid metal 3)Spring spines ftw :3 | |} ---- ---- IMO, it's what makes them cooler than other robots (even if they're not robots). My favorite animation is the idle male Mechari looking right and left and making his head bounce in the process. We already have plenty of robots with "mechanical-looking" animations in countless games/films/cartoons. Good to know some animators try something else. | |} ---- ---- Too bad the player mechari don't have voices yet. ;_; | |} ---- ---- For real. The Mechari NPC voiceovers are badass. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Dunno about the OP, but I like everything about Mechari except the bobble run, which is absurd and off-putting (to me, obviously. Ymmv). | |} ---- ---- Must have seen humans running by rotating their feet in circles parallel to the ground and thought "never again!" (Just watch the humans run... you'll see it.) | |} ---- ---- agreed. my main is mechari (female), and i'd love an axis phydra voice. | |} ---- And I'd take an Agent Lex VO in a heartbeat. Whoever did the work for him really nailed the cold, confident, and ruthless nature you'd expect from a 2000-year-old master robo-assassin-spy (and now he's even more awesomer haha). | |} ---- I know, right? I barely even play my mechari alt, but the shoddy, unprofessional lack of voices for a playable race is one of the nails being slowly driven into this game's coffin for me. | |} ---- ---- ---- It's kind of unnerving how the female's head stays perfectly still during the walk animation. >_> | |} ---- ---- ---- agreed, he's an awesome character. =) | |} ---- ---- Certainly not spines of organic creatures, but mechari are made of crazy eldan metal. They are unapologetically stylized creatures, and I like them a lot for just that reason. | |} ---- ---- Who fed you that lie? | |} ---- ---- ---- Then I suppose I should be glad to have chosen a Male Mechari for my Engineer. Female Mechari look super strange (to me) except for the Voxine-like face. | |} ---- There's a female Mechari face option that breaks their face and make them look like a goldfish :( Stay away from that one! | |} ---- My goldfish mechari from beta is insulted. | |} ---- All I could think of is : "Im a' firin' mah lazer!!" | |} ---- Despite what the internet will tell you, we don't have laser breath.....yet. | |} ---- ---- I would link some of the aberations that can be made with some of the Aurin faces, but it seems unnecessarily. You can do bad things to all of the faces, and some faces take work to do good things with, but it can be done. | |} ---- Translate: I want to play a robot but these robots are gay! Waaaaah! | |} ---- HEY! They are allowed to like Robots with the same parts if they want to! The Emperor doesn't discriminate as long as you serve the greater good of the Dominion! <3 | |} ---- ---- Someday, I hope that guy becomes a raidboss.....And then I will put a Lopp in his place. Protostar, making dreams come true.....For Shinies. | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- Yatish stays strong by eating Falkrin eggs for breakfast. | |} ---- I could buy the spine argument if they weren't robots. If they even have something like a spine it can curve however the builder wants. | |} ----